


I Will Return Home

by Raven2711



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, I think it sucks but please tell me, Im Kylo trash, My first fic, No seriously please let me know, This Is Not Goodbye, what do you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven2711/pseuds/Raven2711
Summary: A decade later and he's still Ben Solo, but he's not the same Ben Solo you left behind.I was listening to the song This Is Not Goodbye by Sidewalk Prophets and then this happened. It's not a song-fic per say, but I do recommend listening to it while reading. This is the first story I've ever gotten the courage to post so please be considerate but also let me know what I can do to make future stories better. It's short and barely anything but it's a start. Thanks!





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first work so keep that in mind. I recommend listening to This Is Not Goodbye by Sidewalk Prophets while reading, but it's not necessary. Enjoy!

You found it hard to look anywhere other than the ground beneath your feet. It was hard enough that you had made this decision, you knew it wouldn't be any easier looking into his warm brown eyes and seeing the pleading in them. Slinging your bag over your shoulder, you made your way onto the transport that would take you to a planet barely heard of beyond anything known. Making your way up the loading ramp, you remind yourself that you were going to come back someday, you just didn't know how long it would be nor how much would change between you both, so you took in a deep breath and turned around, bracing yourself.

The look he was giving you nearly made your knees buckle beneath you and tears flow down your cheeks, yet you held strong and tilted your chin up ever so slightly. You projected your feelings of strength and love and he nodded back. He knew why you felt you needed to do this and, although he wanted to keep you with him for eternity, he knew you and he knew that you would never find yourself if you didn't go. With one more tug at your thoughts, the equivalent to his hand squeezing yours reassuringly, you turned and made your way into the ship.

Turning around one more time as the ramp closed, you just barely had the chance to see the solitary tear slide down his cheek.

* * *

 

Ten years had passed.  
  
Ten years in which the Resistance now reined and the First Order fell to its knees.

Ten years in which Ben Solo became Kylo Ren, and then returned to Ben Solo, although of a new breed.

Ten years in which you lived a different life on a planet untouched by the war and discovered who you were meant to be.

Ten years since you left Ben Solo in a hangar on a planet that no longer existed and vowed to find yourself before returning.

You felt the ship touch down in the large hangar on D'Qar and shifted your bag on your shoulder much like you did when you left. Although now, you find that you're not the same person who left a decade ago. You have aged, both physically and emotionally. You now understood yourself a lot more, appreciative of the time you had away from the stresses of the war, although still effected by the war within yourself.

One thing about you had not changed though, and that was your love for a certain man that you had left behind.

You knew who he had become while you were gone, as well as what he had done. You knew you shouldn't forgive him so easily, but you had always had a way of understanding him and who he was. That was actually something you had discovered about yourself, that no matter how far away you were from him, you could always feel what he felt and saw things how he saw them. This, in turn, allowed you to see the internal turmoil he suffered through while you were away, but the fact that he was back and you hadn't had to do anything to bring him back told you all you needed to know.

He would always be Ben Solo. Your Ben Solo.

The ramp began to lower and, by the extra bout of anxiety you were feeling, you knew he was there. You had to force yourself to look at your feet until the ramp had lowered completely, knowing you'd do something stupid if you looked up before. Once you felt more than saw the ramp complete it descent, you lifted your eyes and they immediately met his. Your heart began to beat faster as you stepped down the ramp, all the while never breaking the contact between your eyes.

You took him in once you stopped mere inches away from him.

He was taller and his hair was fuller and messier, as if he ran his fingers through it even more than you remembered. His eyes were a deeper, darker brown and told you how much he'd been through since you left. Then there was the scar across his face and the slightest hunch to his posture, as if he had suffered an injury to his abdomen that hadn't entirely healed properly, but it was barely noticeable. You knew that there was far more different than just these physical details, but you would learn the other aspects eventually. You still stood before each other, not saying or doing anything other than taking inventory of each other's physical changes and differences. You had experienced some physical growth yourself. Your (H/C) hair was longer and healthier, having had the time to actually take care of said hair, and your hips and chest had filled out to fit your adult personality. Given that you had left when you were 18, the years had been kind to your features and you had matured beautifully. Your (E/C) eyes told of the life you had experienced while away. A life filled with hardships as well as new experiences that you would never forget, but you chose to leave behind you as you moved back home.

Home, you thought, wasn't exactly where you were, not yet anyways. Your eyes met once again and you sucked in a breath. There were tears in his eyes as he looked at you, and you suddenly felt a wetness on your cheeks that you soon realized to be your own tears. He raised his arm and held your cheek with his large hand, rubbing away the tears gently with his thumb. As you sniffled slightly, he couldn't old back anymore and he took you into his arms, causing you to drop your bag and smashing you into his chest. You wound your arms around his waist, which you could tell had filled out more and was more muscular in comparison to the young Ben Solo you once remembered, and nuzzled your face into his chest. His face was buried in your neck as you felt his tears settle there. You held each other there for seconds, minutes, hours, you didn't know and you didn't care to find out.

You suddenly felt a familiar tug in your head and, for the first time ever, you tugged back. He pulled back suddenly and looked into your eyes, a new hope in his eyes that you had never seen before. You nodded at his unasked question, as you knew he would want to know later on about your discoveries about yourself while you were away. He pulled you back to him and you held him tighter, finally taking a moment to breathe.

Now... now you were home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is much appreciated as well as Kudos. :)


End file.
